14 de Febrero para Dos Semes
by Shi-Jin Nogisu
Summary: Deidara le hará su regalo especial a "Tobi". ¿"Tobi" tendrá su propio regalo para el rubio artista? *MadaDei*


**Hola!!! :D **Háh, no me reclames nada, Anni xD, aquí está el MadaDei!!! **Antes que nada: ¡¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!! **Awww... día de los enamorados *¬*.... MadaDei... KakuHidan... Ya me desvié ¬_¬... **Okeii, como dijo Anni, (si no leyeron el de Anni jamás se enterarán é_é) **es un fic en conjunto :D Ella hizo el KakuHidan y yo hice el MadaDei ¡¡¡¡Kyyaaa!!!! x3

Pásense por su perfil y así pueden leer los dos n_n. **Joder, siempre me enrollo con estas cosas ¬_¬... Aclaraciones, etc, y fanfic, debajo. Ojalá lo disfruten :D!!**

**Disclaimer:** Kishi dame tus derechos o me tiraré al tacho de los desechos T_T (Háh, salió en rima xD)

**Parejas:** MadaDei, Madara x Deidara, Deidara x Madara, etc etc... Peque KakuHi, si quieren verlo entero, pásense por el perfil de Anni :D!!

**Advertencias:** Ehmm... nop, nada grave n_n. ¡¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!! **o~o~MaDaDeI Y KaKuHiDaN o~o~**

**

* * *

**

**[[…14 De Febrero Para Dos Semes…]]**

_By: Anni y Mary._

_14 de Febrero._  
_  
_  
Esa frase tan pequeña y simple. Esa frase que contiene varios significados. Esa frase que a veces trae problemas por no encontrar el regalo preciso, y de no gastar tanto dinero por una estúpida fecha así.

Repentinamente todos salieron a hacer supuestas misiones de urgencia. Deidara no comprendía, ni tampoco quería saberlo. Le da igual. Ni siquiera sabe qué día es hoy. ¿Uno como los demás? Para él.

Cierra la puerta de su habitación. Se rasca la dorada cabellera con pereza, dirigiéndose por el extenso pasillo que "no tiene final." Cuando baja a la sala, oye unos ruidos extraños provenientes de la cocina. Es raro, se supone que nadie debería estar en la Akatsuki Cueva… ¿o sí? ¿Un ladrón? No, no cree. Solo un loco entraría para estar muerto.

Y hablando de locos...

— ¿Qué haces Hidan, uhn? —el rubio aparece, ya que escuchó ruidos desde la cocina y decidió ir a ver. — ¿Cocinando? —dijo burlesco.

—Tch. Para Kakuzu. —contesta quitándose el delantal.

—Pero el cumpleaños de Kakuzu ya pasó. —Deidara se desconcierta. A lo mejor su aniversario.

—Oi rubia ¿no sabes qué día es hoy?

—… ¿El día del arte?

—No idiota. Es 14 de Febrero, y no sé que darle a Kakuzu.

— ¿Ca-catorce, uhn? ¡¡Demonios!! ¡¡Debo regarle a _Tobi_!! —Deidara se fue del sitio a toda prisa, dejando a un jashinista extrañado por no acordarse de este día tan especial.

Allí se queda Hidan, de pie pensando que debe regalarle a su pareja inmortal. ¿Dinero? Esa cosa serviría, pero para él esa cosa verde no alegra la vida, lo mejor es la religión. En fin, solo se sienta en la silla. Apoya su mentón en la mano, vamos a haber si piensa en algo bueno.

— Bien, cálmate, uhn... ¡Sólo dale su estúpido regalo y ya! —se repetía mentalmente el artista, caminando lentamente hacia la habitación que compartía con _Tobi_.

Cuando Deidara llegó a la puerta de la habitación, tomó el picaporte y lo empujó lentamente y sin hacer ruido. Lo que vio dentro de la habitación no se comparaba a nada que hubiera visto antes.

Era cierto que "él" era algo... ¿conquistador? Pero nunca lo había demostrado tanto.

La habitación se encontraba cálidamente iluminada por varias velas encendidas dispuestas estratégicamente por todos lados. Sobre la cómoda, a los pies de la cama sobre la mesa... un segundo... ¿una mesa? Oh, sí, eso era. Sobre ella estaban dispuestos platillos varios bastante bien deliciosos a su vista. Dangos, bakudan, sushi... A cualquiera se le haría agua la boca de sólo ver aquella cena. Tampoco faltaba la bebida. Vino tinto, el preferido de...

—Hola Dei chan... —unos fuertes brazos rodearon la delgada cintura del ojiazul y una seductora voz habló en su oído.

— ¿M-madara? —Deidara se sonrojó sugerentemente y se deshizo suavemente de los fuertes brazos del mayor y se daba la vuelta— ¿Qué... qué es esto, uhn?

— ¿Ah? —el moreno lo miró y sonrió. — ¿Te refieres a la maravillosa cena romántica que me molesté en preparar para ti?

Deidara frunció el entrecejo. —No bromees, uhn. ¿Por qué... lo hiciste?

—Pues... ¿sabías que día es hoy? —le preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír.

Genial, ya eran dos las personas que le refregaban en el rostro la memorable fecha.

—Es 14 de febrero —dijo Madara, como si le estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño. —El día de los enamorados. O también el día de...

— ¡Ya cállate, ya sé que fecha es, uhn! —lo interrumpió el rubio, exasperándose.

Madara ensanchó su sonrisa y se acercó lentamente hacia él.

—No te enojes Dei chan... Disfrutemos de la cena... —le dijo, ya muy cerca. Deidara se sonrojó fuertemente al sentir el suave aliento del mayor golpeando en su rostro.

—C-como sea, uhn. —entonces recordó su "obsequio". A pesar de lo horriblemente poco original que era, él tampoco iba a quedarse atrás. —Espera, uhn... —lo detuvo, bajando la mirada rápidamente y sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos. —Yo... eh... ¡Ah, como sea! ¡Fe-feliz día, uhn! —exclamó, estirando los brazos con el presente y sintiendo como su rostro se calentaba como si tuviera llamas en las mejillas.

Madara abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió nuevamente. El regalo de Deidara era una pequeñita escultura de arcilla hecha por él mismo y que representaba a uno de los pájaros que hacía siempre y que tanto solía decir el pelinegro que le gustaban.

—_Son una obra de arte. _—le decía a diario. —_Me recuerdan a ti. Una hermosa ave, libre como el viento..."_

Madara la tomó y la observó unos segundos, pensando en lo afortunado que era al tener a ese rubio a su lado. Mientras lo sostenía en su palma, pensaba en su tacto. Era suave y cálido, como el del artista. Sabía que amaba su calor y adoraba cada instante en que se daba el gusto de que el ojiazul descansara entre sus brazos.

—Ejem... ¿Y bien? —preguntó Deidara, levantando la vista, pero aún con ese delicioso sonrojo en el rostro.

—Muchas gracias. —respondió el Uchiha, acercándose un poco más a él y abrazándolo, enterrando el rostro en aquel suave cuello de su rubio. Deidara abrió los ojos sorprendido y, al cabo de unos segundos, sonrió y también lo abrazó. —Bien —dijo Madara, separándose del ojiazul—, cenemos, ¿te parece?

—De acuerdo. —respondió el artista.

Horas más tarde, Deidara dio un suspiro de satisfacción y observó a Madara que lo miraba con aquella seductora mirada y le sonreía con sensualidad.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió el ojiazul, temiéndose lo que se vendría.

—Ya que acabó la cena —dijo el mayor—, ¿qué te parece comer el postre?

—_Oh, sólo era eso, uhn. _—se alivió el rubio. —De acuerdo, uhn. —respondió, no percatándose de la pervertida sonrisa y la lujuriosa mirada dirigidas hacia él. Había caído fácilmente. — ¿Qué hay de...? —fue interrumpido por unos labios posados sobre los suyos, labios que lo besaban con pasión, lujuria, amor, todo combinado en aquel salvaje pero dulce acto a la vez.

·

·

—Feliz Día de San Valentín, Dei chan. —dijo Madara, sonriendo con inocencia, bueno, toda la inocencia que podría tener un Uchiha.

—Cállate, uhn...

—Mmm... el postre estaba delicioso. —el moreno miraba lujuriosamente el cuerpo desnudo del ojiazul.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ya deja de verme así, uhn! —exclamó el rubio, alejándose de él.

—Vamos Dei —Madara se puso delante del ojiazul y le sonrió perversamente. —, quiero tener mi día de San Valentín.

— ¡No! ¡¿Qué nunca te cansas de hacerlo una y otra vez, uhn?! Eres un... ¡Ah! ¡Ahh...ahh! ¿Q-qué haces...?

—Hablas demasiado, Deidara. —respondió simplemente.

·

·

·

— ¡Oe, Deidara chan, hazme espacio!

Deidara se movió de mala gana, dejando espacio al jashinista en el pequeño y único sillón de la sala. Observó a Hidan y vio que sonreía felizmente y sus ojos brillantes, como siempre, aunque esta vez parecía una sonrisa y una mirada diferentes.

—Hey, Hidan —lo llamó Deidara. —, ¿por qué tan contento, uhn?

El albino se giró a verlo y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha. — ¡Porque he tenido la mejor sesión de sexo en meses! ¡No sé que se tomó Kakuzu, pero ayer la pasé de lo mejor!

Deidara no se sorprendió ante sus palabras. Sabía que Hidan era tan fanático de Jashin sama como amante de "hacerlo" con Kakuzu. De todos modos, él no tenía mucho que envidiarle...

—Genial, uhn... —respondió sin pensar, bajando la mirada y ruborizándose levemente.

El ojivioleta pareció advertir la actitud del rubio, entonces preguntó. —Y... ¿qué tal tú? —lo miró burlonamente. — ¿Cómo te fue con...Tobi?

El ojiazul enrojeció más y apretó los párpados con fuerza, intentando por todos los medio que sus mejillas dejaran de arder.

—Eh... Supongo que bien, uhn. —dijo, tratando de disimular su vergüenza pero fallando miserablemente.

Hidan no se contentó con eso y decidió seguir molestando al rubio. —Oh, vamos, ¡cuéntame más! —replicó, mirando a Deidara como un niño de cinco años al que están a punto de contarle un relato maravilloso.

Deidara clavó su mirada azulina en el amante de Jashin y frunció los labios, claras señales de que odiaba cuando Hidan era tan molesto.

—Joder... Está bien, uhn. —suspiró, aún con aquel dulce sonrojo en el rostro. — _Tobi_ y yo sólo...un segundo... ¡¿Por qué tengo que contarte lo que hago o dejo de hacer con _Tobi_, uhn?! —dijo, cambiando el sutil rosa por un débil carmín en sus mejillas.

—Oh, Dei chan, ¿es qué acaso no me consideras tu amigo, al que le contarías como has follado toda la maldita noche con Tobi, el cara de lollypop? —respondió Hidan, haciendo una exagerada expresión de tristeza.

Deidara se puso aún más rojo de lo que estaba al oír sus palabras.

— ¡Ah, déjame en paz, jashinista lunático, uhn! —le gritó, dándole la espalda y haciendo un pequeño puchero con sus labios.

El albino no se molestó, sólo se limitó a sonreír.

Ya no necesitaba saber nada más.

Sabía, por experiencia, que aquello no era enojo sino pena mal disimulada. De igual manera, no entendía porqué se empeñaba en ocultárselo, él sabía muy bien que _Tobi_ y el joven artista llevaban una relación hacía tiempo. ¿Qué había de malo en demostrarlo?

—De todos modos... Fue un gran San Valentín, uhn.

Hidan miró al rubio y vio que éste sonreía. También él lo hizo y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

— ¡Es cierto, rubia, fue el mejor de todos! —añadió con entusiasmo y riéndose a carcajadas al ver la expresión de muerte del ojiazul por haberlo llamado así. — ¡No te enojes, Deidara chan, recuerda que es el día de los enamorados!

Y luego se escuchó una gran explosión en la sala, seguido de un griterío proveniente de un loco escapado de un manicomio: "¡Jashin sama te castigará, rubia!"

En eso, Kakuzu baja a la sala. Frunció el ceño al ver a Deidara. Frunció el ceño al saber quién lo sacó de quicio. Frunció el ceño… no fue capaz de gastar su dinero en el miserable regalo para el jashinista, y ahora debe reparar el maldito techo de la cueva. Frunció aun más el ceño.

**...···FIN···...**

**

* * *

**

Joder, Hidan, no explotes el techo T_T!! xD **Awww, Mada es tan conquistador *¬*!!! **¡¿Por qué mierda eres tan penoso, DeiDei-chan T_T!? **Admite que amas a Madara Uchiha, seme supremo, el más sexy, el mejor en la cama, etc etc... :D**

Bueno, ya saben, ¡¡¡KakuHidan con Anni ^^!! ¡¡Anni con KakuHidan!! xD **Recuerden comer muchos chocolates o Jashin-sama los castigará (?)!!! **Feliz Día de Los Enamorados =^-^=

* * *

_(Con el permiso de Anni para copiar su historia n.n)_

**Mary:** ¡Hola, DeiDei-chan, ¿que cuentas? n_n

**Deidara:** Eh... ¿quién eres? é_é

**Mary:** ¡Soy tu mejor amiga, a la que le cuentas que tal fue anoche con Mada! ¿Acaso te dolió? ¿Al principio? ¿Fue rápido?

**Deidara:** ¡¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas?! Ó_Ó

**Mary:** ¡Porque quiero saber, baka! ¬_¬ ¡Cuenta, coño, que el tiempo es dinero!

**Kakuzu:** (sale de la nada) ¡¿Dónde hay dinero *¬*?!

**Deidara:** O_OU... Kakuzu, ¿de dónde saliste?

**Kakuzu:** Si me das dinero te digo ¬_¬

**Deidara:** ¡No voy a darte dinero! Ó_Ó

**Mary:** ¡Cállense! Ó_Ó ¡Dime ahora como carajo te la meti* Madara o Jashin-sama te castigará!

**Hidan:** (aparece de repente) ¡El arte es sadomasoquismo n_n! ¡¿Dónde está mi sangre diaria, Jashin-sama?!

**Mary:** -_- Joder, no puedo decir una maldita palabra sin que se aparezca alguno de estos... O_O ¡Háh, ya sé! ¡¡El arte es eterno :D!!

**Sasori:** (también sale de por ahí) ¡Dónde dejé esa p#ta marioneta! ¿Eh? ¿Y esto O_o?

**Mary:** ¡¡¡SASORI-SAMA!!! x3 (lo abraza) ¡¡Kyyaaaa, eres tan hermoso!!! w

**Sasori:** Me... a-asfix-xias... X_X

**Mary:** Eh? Qué dijiste, Saso-chan? n_n

**Sasori:** ¡¡QUÉ ME ASFIXIAS, JODER Ó_Ó!!

**Mary:** (lo suelta) ¡Pues ve a gritarle a tu hermana, eres un desconsiderado! ¡¿Cómo vas a gritarle a una dama T_T?! Además eres un... O_O ¿Eh? ¿Y DeiDei-chan?

**Hidan:** Se fue con Tobi n_n... ¡Eres un *€# degenerado, Kakuzu Ó_Ó!

**Mary:** Se... f-fue c-con... ¡¿TOBI?! ¡¡¡Kyaaaa, tengo que filmarlo!! (sale corriendo)

**Todos:** O_O

**Mary:** ¡¡Felíz Día de San Valentín :D!!

* * *

**Fin!! ¡¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!!** Ojalá Mary encuentre a Dei-dei con "Tobi" ´haciéndolo´ en un armario, en el baño, en la cama, en el piso, en cualquier lado xD!!

**Nos vemos!! Pasen un lindo San Valentín y recuerden leer el KakuHi en el perfil de Anni :3**

**o~o~MaDaDeIlAnDiA Y KaKuHiLaNdIa DoMiNaRáN El MuNdO o~o~**


End file.
